TheWorldofThree
by Darum Villa
Summary: A story i am working on. Adventure magic and swordplay.
1. Chapter 1

At the dawn of Man there were 16 rulers that governed the land; they were all good rulers true to their people and kind to their requests. All the kingdoms +were happy till the day were 8 of the rulers began to Corrupt. The 8 Rulers with good intent were referred to as the "Elders" and the 8 that were corupt were known as the "Dark Lords". Soon after the Names were bestowed a great war broke out in the land to rid the Dark ones of their power. The war was short it was over in an instant and it caused the reset of man. But something happened to the rulers, they were cursed to live forever never to die and never to change. The Elders and the Dark Lords fought throughout history, but they decided to give man the power to call out there souls to fight and they used them in their battles. Even to this day it rages on.

!0/12/2010

It's Tuesday, just a normal morning I get up take my shower with the water on cold to wake me up, brush my abnormally silver gray hair, and get dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of rip jeans using one of the extra shoe laces from my Vans as a belt. When I go in to the kitchen I can smell the bitter smell of fresh coffee being made with my new coffee maker, the smell could make my mouth water in the morning. As I am poring my coffee in to one of my cups I feel something strange go down my spine, it was almost painful and it makes my entire body cringe, I get dizzy and grab the counter to regain my balance. I was still stunned when the person I am living with comes in to the room.

` "Darum good to see you up, how did you sleep last night" the sound of her voice surprised me and made me feel sick to my stomach but I managed to give a reply

"Ok I just got out of the shower" I said with my voice scratchy.

"That's good to hear." She said "I'm going to work so don't forget to get on the bus. ".

"Yea yea I know" I said with the sound of sarcasm in my voice just like any other teenager would use when getting scolded for something they know they did. When she left I felt relieved the feeling in my stomach went away and I felt so much better. I looked up at the clock saw it was almost 7:30 and I grabbed my coffee and my fedora, then run to the buss.

As I stepped outside I saw the normal fog that is lingering in the air, but today, something was off about it. I brushed the feeling off and kept running, as I run I take a breath through my nose, I thought the smell was something I smelt before. It was the smell of rotting grass the smell hit me like a brick wall and it forced me to go to my knees. This smell it's the same smell that I smelt when I was a young boy. The sent is unforgettable, it burned in my nose like fresh smoke from a camp fire, the scent if I recall correctly was from a man who look like he was in his late 30's his eyes burdened with knowledge that most older people have in their 80's near there death bed. The man had to of been about 6 feet tall with long dark black hair that was slicked back into a ponytail, with gray streaks like the shimmer from a still lake. He wore a suit that was a jet black with a white shirt and dark brown shoes; he wore the shirt with the top two buttons undone and he looked like he had a tattoo near his collar bone but I really couldn't see it well. The image of the man sent a cold chill down my spine and made my thought feel tight, I shook the feeling off and headed through the thick scented fog to get to my bus stop, to find that the bus was there waiting for me to board.

On the bus I could not shake a feeling that I was being followed, that someone was watching me from a perch in the sky. But that was imposable there were no one else on the road it was only the yellow school bus with are driver and the normal people that ride on the bus no one out of the ordinary was aboard, Even thinking that it was imposable for some reason I was still paranoid that someone was following me to school, the whole ride to school I kept looking over my shoulder thinking I will see something different that I saw five minutes before But everything stayed the same no matter how many times I looked back to check.

At school the fog was even thicker then it was in front of my house the smell of burnt grass lingering in the air but this time with something else I could not quite tell what it was but it was sickening all the same. In the school there was a strange feeling in the air like something has gone wrong, as if something had happened that made the halls barren and every one on edge. I meet up with one of my few friends in the school Areia, she was a nice girl she had long brown hair with soft black streaks going down her head, she had on her what she always wore I hoody that was had grey and black stripes across it and she had black jeans that hugged tight to her body.

She wave Hello and said "Darum I need you to come with me right now!" there was a tremble in her voice like she had seen something that scared her to the point where she could just brake down and cry. I hesitated and finally followed her not knowing what to expect, not wanting to ask what is up. But at this point I know something was going on but what, what could have happened to freak every one out like this. The answer a complete mystery to me I followed her not know where I am going. As we were rushing down the hall she finally said something

"Darum I know you do not know anything about this school and nothing about what we are but it is really important that you listen to me and you need to make sure you put all of this to heart" she paused as if he wanted some sort of sign to tell if I was listening but before I had a chance to respond she went on

"Darum you may not know it but you are different, you and I are not like the normal people you see every day. We are meant to protect the normal people form things of our world, you have great power in you and you must learn how to use it." Before she could say anything else what looked like a large blur came from one of the classrooms and slammed Areia in to the wall with enough force to dent the solid wall. Without any warning my world went from normal to dangerous, something inside me clicked as I saw out of the corner of my glasses another one coming straight for me. I was too terrified to move and my mind was clouded with thoughts and out of nowhere I saw a flash come from Areia's direction. I turned to find Areia's body was covered in what looked like a mist the smell of Fresh flowers came through the air piercing my senses, it was over powering and amazing that something like that came from a person.

I was still in shock but I managed to move out of the way before that, thing got me. I ended up tripping and falling on my back I follow the arm that tried to grab me to a creature, it was so grotesque that it made my stomach heave. It must have been about 8 feet tall but it was not human, its skin cracked and browned like clay that was left out to dry in the Texas heat. Its eyes were like black beads imbedded in its shapeless mass of a head. Before I had a chance to fight back I saw Areia coming out of the solid wall she was just smashed into. She looked pissed, I have seen her mad before but this time she had a wild flare in her eye. She looked as if she was going to kill someone. She was brushing the rubble of herself as she was coming out of the wall the smell of fresh flowers radiated though the air as a glowing ball came flying out of her had across the hall way. So many things are flying around in my head like how the hell is this happing, and what the hell is Areia? My thoughts were disturbed as I hear an explosion the ball had made contact with the strange being, it left a large hole that was from its mid chest to its lower jaw.

I heard Areia yelling "Darum get that piece of paper out of its damn mouth!" I heisted for a second until I heard her scream "NOW!" I jumped up of the floor where I been sitting thinking how messed up this whole situation is, As I was running at the creature, reaching out to grab the rectangular piece of paper that looked to be just hanging out of its mouth like a tongue, my hand was sparking with bright shimmers of gold. I didn't even care at the time I just grabbed the paper that was in it mouth and pulled. I thought it was strange that it was not moving after it was removed, Areia but her hand on my shoulder and said " good job I thought for a second that you was gonna get killed" her voice was light now and she was kinda giggling as she was talking to me.

I was still freaked out though I had no idea what was going on "Areia what the hell is going on here, that thing what was it and my hands why did they glow…. And ..." I felt dizzy all of a sudden and everything started to go black.

Next thing I know I hear someone calling my name and I start waking up. "Darum, Darum, and Wake up we have to move" I open my eyes, and start blinking to get the spots out of my eyes. "Darum get up!" I hear as I am getting dragged to my feet. I realize it Areia that's calling my name, still dazed I ask

"Areia, what's going on what happened?"

"You passed out….. I thought you…" She said with a concerned voice

As I become more aware of myself and what's happening I realize my shirt is stuck to my back with something warm," blood!" I murmur under my breath.

"Yeah" Areia said "You were not quite fast enough trying to get away from the golem, you had a good size gash in you back and you lost a lot of blood".

"A Golem? And what do you mean I HAD a gash in my back?" At this point we're back rushing through the halls like we were before; we take a corner going up the stairs when she finally responds saying

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you that Thing we ran in to was a golem, or a man made of mud or clay, and my gift is healing I have always been skilled in healing people with my magick, So that's what I trained the most." We reach the top of the stairs and we stop at a door. It was strange though the door looked like it was painted on the wall and it looked like it belonged in a church. It was made of a dark brown wood look like it was about 8 feet tall and had elaborate pictures carved into the wood. I finally ask

"Magick?"

She looks at me with a stone cold look and said in a dark tone "Darum, I am going to say this once so listen up." I know she was not joking so I looked at her and gave a sharp nod and she continued "That golem was after you, and it was meant to kill you. You are not a normal kid Darum your aura is a rare color and the fact that it is so strong makes you a large target to anyone who is going to try to win this war" I ask in a slow smooth tone

"What war Areia, and how am I involved?" her eyes quivered at my question and she said

" This is a war between the Elders and the Dark Lords, I will inform you on the details later but first we have to get out of here" she moves closer to the door and her hands start to glow I ask

"What are you doing? "She snapped at me

"quiet I'm trying to focus" I step back and she puts her hands up to the door and a bright flash stuns me I hear her say "come on Darum "I'm blinking franticly trying to get the spots out of my eyes when I see the door is gone and there is a arch way that looks like there is a thin layer of water that is separating the schools hallway to what looked like….. A cellar. Areia walks through the thin wall of water and she said "come on we don't have all day "I take a step forward as I close my eyes and she reaches out grabs my arm and drags me in.

I open my eyes I see Areia wiping her mouth with a paper towel and holding a large bucket out in front of me I ask

"Why do I need a bucket?" All of a sudden I feel sick to my stomach and I reach for the bucket. As I am taking my head out of the bucket Areia says

"Yea Darum it can be a sickening trip cant it "she chuckles.

"Yea ….. "I say "so why are we...?"

"We are in Salem Mass." She said with a smile on her face.

"How and why "I say franticly. Areia takes a deep breath rubs her head

"We are here for you to learn to call your souls weapon" she says.

"What the hell are you talking about" I say harshly "your souls can't have a weapon".

"Shut up dumbass just watch" she said. She takes a step back from me, and in one bright flash she slams her hand down on the ground and as she stands I can see a combat knife in her hand, The blade must be at least a foot long there is a blade on the outside part of the blade but on the inside there is a section that has teeth.

"Damn" I said "could it be any flashier".

"Shut up Darum, that's just how I summon her!" she said almost throwing the knife at me.

"How do you summon your soul's weapon?" I said not waiting for a reply I close my eyes, the scent of lavender filled the air, almost instinctively I reach towards my right solder and I swung. I felt a wave of exhaustion flow though my body bringing me to my knees. As I open my eyes I see a massive blade stuck in to the ground, I follow the blade to see what looks like an over grown katana hilt in my hand. I look up Areia is standing there with her hand over her mouth, but there was a strange, what looked like a bubble around her. It looked like it was flowing out of her like light spreads through a room. Behind her I saw something moving. Without thinking I rushed at him. As I am sprinting towards him, in an instant I take every little detain in, his overly broad shoulders, his short black hair that shined in the dim light, and for some reason I know he wasn't a threat. But it was too late I jumped at him with my massive sword in hand putting one hand on his shoulder and my sword at his neck pushing him down to the cool stone floor. He looked almost stunned that I pushed him down so easily. With my blade pushing on his neck I say in a unforgiving tone "I don't know who the fuck you are, or who you are, or what you what you want" I moved my blade about an inch away from his neck and say "tell me why you're here" he moved his hand up towards my face, I pushed my blade to his neck again pressing the skin down nearly drawing blood. "I did not tell you, you could fucking move" I say with my voice trembling in a low tone.

"Ok" the man said "you do have a good point I should listen you: you do have a sword to my neck but you are right I mean no trouble to you I am here for Areia" as I get up I feel really dizzy and I start to fall "Shit not again…"


	2. Chapter 2

As I wake up I find myself in a dark, cool room that in the light the curtains looked blood red. Yea just what I wanted, to wake up to the color of blood. As I get up I find myself in just boxers but they weren't my boxers, I get out of the bed and start to wonder endless hallways that all seem to be the same sickly color , Blood Red. But at least these walls had some pictures unlike the strange room I woke up it. As I wonder the house I hear the sound bacon crackling in oil and I decided that would be a good thing considering that I was so hungry I felt like I would eat anything, as I enter the room I see Areia in a white apron with Plaid pj bottoms with a matching top,

"Morning" She said "you've been out for awhile"

"What time is it?" I asked still drowsy

"10:20" she said "and before you ask I'll tell you were you is"

"Let me guess" I said "after I passed out you and that dude took me to his house because it's safe and he can teach me how to control my weapon" she pauses for a minute and says

"Yeah….. How did you know?"

"Am not that dumb and the fact that I passed out after I summoned that sword I obviously need help controlling that power"

"I guess so" she said as I chuckled

"So can I start training now before breakfast" I said with a smile

"I guess aren't you hungry though?"

"Yea" I said "but I want to start I rather not start on a full stoic I don't want to get sick"

"Ok" she said "he's down stairs oh yea his name is Quincy"

"Quincy, ok got it" I said "were the stairs?"

"Right here" she said as she moved a section of the floor

"Ok" I said "see you later"

Is I start to walk down the stairs I started to smell the sweet scent of a sweet cherry blossom, and a warm energy that felt like it was pushing me down to the ground… it wasn't that bad though. After I turn a corner I see a bright light about fifteen feet away, so I keep walking and when I reach the light the stairs were floating off the ground and there was a desert under them, in the middle of the fast basement that looked infinite I see a dark midnight blue light that is coming from a huge crater in the ground, it pulsed farther and farther out from the crater and all of a sudden pulsed out far enough to knock me off the stairs to a fall that I thought would have killed me. I hit the sand back first and I feel that wave of energy when I pulled out my souls weapon again and I can hear sound of flowing sand, I feel sand flowing over my skin and I realize that I am not dead and that the fall did not hurt (by that I mean it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would) I stand up to see I am in a crater of sand and that Quincy is standing at the rim of the crater looking down at me with his arms crossed.

"Darum" he said "get your ass up here" I listened and went up to the top of the massive hole and said

"Morning"

"We are going to start now" he said as he pulls two old school revolvers out of thin air

"I'm guessing training starts now" as see him jump back about ten feet and I hear a gun shot

"Yea I will kill you if you don't progress fast enough"

"Sounds fair" I said trying to act tougher then I am. This time he points the gun at me and fires, I don't have time to react and the round goes right through my left shoulder, I cry out in pain as I fall to the ground and I hear.

"What happened to the tough guy that had I pinned to the ground yesterday" he started to laugh and I stud up and yelled back

"Right here" I put my arm up swing with all my might and a shimmer of gold ran up my arm and through my hand to create the massive katana I now know that this is what will save me from countless situations including this one.

"Good" Quincy said "now try to kill me"

I start to sprint at him and as I pick up speed I can feel a energy build up inside of me, I hear a gunshot again this time I was ready and I jumped off of my right foot sending me flying to my left I try to dig in to the soft sand to stop myself my I slide to my hip instead, I hear the crack of another shot and I dig in my foot sending me in to the air upside down but I manage to catch myself in mid air sending myself to my feet and I sprint again I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I feel that energy again. I look up to see Quincy jumping in the air shooting shot after shot at me, I move out of the way for the first 3 or for but the last shot hit the blade of my sword which sent me sliding back about a foot in the soft sand, and a burst of energy flashed though my blade.

"I thought you were ready" Quincy said laughing at my failure

"I am ready take your best shot Quincy" I yelled back he did just that this time the bullet glowed the dark blue that I saw before, I held out my blade and swung up towards him and I felt that mass of energy flow from the blade creating it looked like I had cut the air there was a solid gold shock wave flying right towards him, he looked stunned and I say that because he did not move, finally he moved but it was too late the mass gold that cut through the air had cut his right arm almost in half I could see the dark red blood flow out of his arm and he fell I looked in awe as he caught himself in mid air twisting his body like a cat to land on his feet he looked at me and said

"you are the first person that has ever cut me this deep" his voice trembled from the loss of blood "you need some one more skilled then me to train you but I can give you the basics of strategy to you, I'll meet you up stairs" he clapped his good hand Against his thigh and he was gone in a instant. I looked around seeing if he did some sort of trick but by now I figured anything is possible so I started walking towards the stairs with sword in hand.

As I was walking up the stairs my stomach being empty started to get to me and the sword melted into the shining gold light that it had formed in. as I reached the top of the stairs I could smell the smell of bacon frying and the smell of eggs in the pan. I reached the top of the stairs and I saw Quincy sitting in a large chair that looked fit for a king and I also Noticed the bandage were I had cut him a moment earlier (well like ten minutes ago those are some long ass stairs) with some blood staining the bandage. I look up at Areia who is shoveling the eggs and bacon on to his plate and then moving to what I thought was mine she saw me and said

"I bet your starving" she smiled and put some more bacon on my plate I sat down my chair was one of the camping chairs made from some sort of metal I really didn't care I was hungry and that was the only thing on my mind. I look up to see both of them looking at me though I thought there was a strange silence that made me feel like I should say something so I asked

"Is your arm ok Quincy?"

"yea just fine" he said quickly as if I really meant to kill him, and to be honest at the time I think I was trying to kill him

"I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you I did not even know you could do something like that"

"neither did we" he said with a small frown "we thought since your weapon was a blade you would be limited to only close range combat but that is not a mistake we are going to make again"

"Who's we?" I asked

"Areia Myself and all of the elders" He said with a more sour face

"I would think the elders would know everything"

"they do but things change there is no future set in stone the Future they saw was me killing you with the first shot I took at you and that clearly did not happen" he said

"that's a good point" I said "my mother told me that nothing is set in stone and that you can change anything you want with a strong enough resolve"

"Your mother was a smart woman and if she did not get the power striped from her by the dark elders she would be the one teaching you not us"

"But my mom still has the power of divination?"

"Really? She does, I'm not surprised she was very clever"

"IS!" I snapped "she's still alive!"

"Sorry" Areia said answering for Quincy "any way dig in dumbass the foods getting cold."

So I started eating and damn that was some good food the eggs were perfect and the bacon was nice and crispy. About half way though breakfast there was a chime Quincy got up and headed out of the kitchen so I thought it must have been the door bell, but I kept eating. About five minutes passed and Areia got up she looked at me and I got up and said

"Don't say it I know" Areia looked at me and Slammed her hand on the floor and I wanted to tell her it still was too flashy but I decided not to and I swung my hand and the gold shimmer coming from my hand brought the large Sword back to existence.

"Let's go Darum" she said and she ran off, I don't think she realized that I did have a weapon that did not like to go through doorways or thin hallways when it was in my hand, I wanted to ask how you would put the sword on my back but I figured that I could just put it on my back so I did just that, luckily it worked or I think I would pass out if I had to summon the sword again I already summoned it twice today. I turn a corner to find Areia on her knees crying over a bloody mass that use to be Quincy, I walk over and say

"who every did this will pay ill be sure of it Areia" she looked at me and I think she kinda blamed me for his death because his arm was hurt because of me, but I think she knew because of his ranged weapons the arm would not be that big a deal.

"Come here Darum" she said wiping the tears off her face,

"Ok" I said "what do you want me to do"

"Nothing" she said "there's nothing you can do at this point"

"Yea" I murmured "do you want to keep moving" she sprinted to fast for me to keep up,

"Damn" I said "she's lucky that she has a small weapon"

"is she now" I Heard a voice echo though the hall "I wanted this to happen you are all alone now there's no one to save you this time"

"What do you mean this time" I yelled not knowing where he is at (or at least I thought it was a he)

"I thought for sure the golem would have killed you my master said that you were weak and he was right"

"What the fuck do you want with me" I say still yelling

"that's quite a mouth you got there" he said then there was a long pause and he said "do you think that sword can kill me no normal sword can kill someone like me" then out of nowhere I see something lurking in the shadow, then one turns into 2, and soon I was completely surrounded by what looked like Zombies.

"What are these" I said reaching for the hilt of my sword

"you will soon find out child" he said with a laugh, soon all of the things were creeping closer, I pull the sword out and start swinging this was different then the fight I had with Quincy it was not about speed or skill this was about pure strength and endurance. As I cut through I counted how many, one , two ,three but when I started to get it the 20s and 30s I gave up on counting it used so much energy just to keep moving. I feel that energy build up inside of the blade it was just like the last time but this time I knew what to do I planted my left foot in front of me and I swung with all my strength I swung I felt my blade cutting thought the air and sending a gold wave though the mass amount of zombies, all at once I fell to my knees, I felt so tired at this point I wanted to stop but I looked up and I saw nothing left standing but one man that still looked human pressed into the wall who had his hands extended with what looked like a large turquoise wall coming from his hands but it looked cracked with a huge indent that matched the shock wave I just sent out of my blade, I stick my blade into the ground and use it to lift myself up and I say

"Let me guess you're a necromancer" he looked at me and the turquoise wall crumbled from his hands and he said

"How did you know?" he said confused

"I read a lot of books and raising the dead is a sign of a necromancer"

"You're smarter than you look child" he said with a look of disgust on his face "I don't know how you broke my shield but you're the first to ever do it"

"That's the second time I heard that today" I said and my voice changed "did you kill him"

"Who" he said "the Man with the guns I cast a binding spell on him and he was easy to kill" I put the large blade on my shoulder and started to walk towards him, and I hissed

"I have never killed before but I can tell you must work for the dark lords so I am going to get every bit of information out of you" as I step closer I can see him clearly, he is a black man who must be about 5 feet tall he had short black hair that's curled like most black dudes and he had a scar across his face that went down to his collar of white tee shirt that had blood spattered on it and he had nice black dress pants on with black shoes that you would ware with a tux. I keep stepping towards him and I realize that I might kill a man in the next couple of minutes, that made my heart jump and I stopped in my tracks and I see a smile growing on his face

"What you realize you can't just kill me" after he said that I start to think to myself, could I really kill someone, could I take this man's live, then I say

"no, I don't want to kill you but you killed my friend" I start to step towards him again in till I am about three feet away I feel my hand get heavy as I pick up my sword, I look right in his eyes I could tell he would not change no matter what happens to him, so I put the sword to his chest and asked

"Are you ready to die?" he looks in my eyes and his eyes still burn with anger and I plunge the sword though his chest, it was effortless the blade just slid in to his chest. He smiles and starts to laugh

"My master won't like this one bit…" and like that he was gone there was nothing left but an empty shell of a man.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up and saw we were now standing in a normal house, there was a hat rack with a another fedora and I realize I lost mine sometime in the last day and I ask

"Could I grab one of those fedora, I lost mine"

"I would ask you sister" she said and I hear someone calling down the hall

"Darum Darum Darum DAARRRUUUMMM!" Areia stepped back and all of a sudden there was a girl right in front of me looking up at me with big eyes, she had straight hair that went down to the middle of her back that was as silver as mine and her eyes matched mine, she had on a pair of normal blue jeans and a black hoody that was way too big for her, you could not see any part of her hands because her sleeves were way to long, after a minute of just looking up at me she starts to walk around me trying to get every bit of detail,

"I'm guessing your Apalla" I say and she ran towards me again, but this time she had her hands out in front of her and she nearly tackles me to the ground in a huge hug and she said

" I can't believe it's you Darum, It's been so hard just sitting up here waiting for you to come up here" still hugging me she looks at Areia and says "Where's Quincy?" Areia's eyes start to water and I say

"He's gone a necromancer killed him down stairs" she hesitated for a second then buried her face in my shirt and starts to cry. I sit there thinking to myself I can't stand to see her cry and I realized she is my sister so I put my hand on her head and said "I'm sorry sis, but Quincy has been avenged"

"What happened" she said looking up at me her eyes red from crying

"The Necromancer tried to kill me and I killed him" I said looking right at her, she steps away from me wiping the tears from her face

"Good he got what he deserved" she said "I bet your hungry then" I realized I was hungry and I could go for a snack or something

"Yea I am but it's only been an hour since breakfast" I said looking at Areia

"You should eat Darum "Areia said now stepping out of the corner of the room where she had backed in to "you should be dead from using so much energy it would be a good idea to eat something"

"Ok I guess so" I say feeling guilty I'm talking Apalla's food. Apalla's food was not as good as Areia's but still I didn't complain and I ate

"Are you ok" Areia said with concern in her voice

"Yea" I said "why wouldn't I be ok"

"You have been through a lot in the last day or so" she said looking down at her half empty plate

"I'm fine" I said thinking if I was really ok, I have just got sucked into this crazy world but I think the saying "shit happens" is a good way to cope with this. After we ate Apalla came up to me and said

"We need to get started"

I nodded and said "yea" we started to walk down the one of the hallways and I saw some old katanas and some random stones that had markings on them I didn't bother asking what they were because I really did not want to know we came to this big door it looked like one of those huge bank doors were they keep all of the money

"Were here" she said startling me out of my thought

"Here would be were" I asked looking at her

"This is where I train, the way this room is built no one can tell you're in there no matter how large your aura is"

"People can track you with your aura!" I said quickly

She stood in fornt of me with a very decretive sword it was about as long as mine but it was a lot thinner

"Wow" I said "why is your sword so thin I thought we had the same amount of energy" she looked at me

"you will find out Darum" she said and sprinted at me she was so much faster than me I blinked and she was in my face, I jumped back tripping over myself to find Apalla almost dying of laughter

"Was that really that funny Apalla" I say as I get up

"Yea" she said wiping the tears off her face "yea it was"

"I think I figured why your sword is so thin it gives you extra speed" I say looking at her

"Not really I am just fast" she said "but good try"

"So is the purpose of this to make me faster" I ask then she sprints again this time even faster than she was before I manage to block her sword

"Good bro but look" she said and I looked down at were the blades connected and I saw her blade slowly sinking in to my sword. I jumped back from the shock

"What the hell did you do "I asked a little louder then I should have "how did you do this to my sword" she looked up and she did not look so happy that I yelled at her

"when I first summoned my weapon I was in control of my aura so my weapon is a lot denser than yours" she lifted her hand "so my weapon is a lot thinner but another thing I know you don't know is this she" rolled up her sleeve to reveal strange markings that looked like burn marks "these are rune markings that stand for something, these stand for fire"

"Fire, are you a fire mage or something" I ask

"yea" she said smiling "I am" as she finished she said her hand up the blade of her sword and a glowing silver light came out of her blade

"I'm not going to like this am I " I said worried about the next five minutes or so as the glowing light turned to what looked like silver fire,

She took a step forward and she was gone, were the hell did she go, I hear a shoe scuff behind me, I turn just in time to block the blade with the guard of my sword, but it sent me off balance and I wend skidding on my back till I hit the wall, OW I think, that hurt like a bitch,

"are you ok" I hear Apalla say "does brother need a nap" and like that she was gone again, I stay on the ground weighting for her to attack again and she did, I blocked her blade and threaded my legs though hers and twisted, she fell for it I can't believe she fell for it I thought as she hit the ground hard, I stand and distance myself from her knowing that she is so much more skilled than me

"Trying to get away from me won't help you any" she said standing up "you should know that small gap won't stop me"

"I know "I said with a smile "but I think I have an idea" she disappeared again and I just listened for any sound,

"that won't help" she started to say and I found her I followed the sound and swung I feel the clashing of the blades sting my hand, I followed through anyway and she went flying from her feet into the far wall, is she ok I thought I lowered my guard and took a step forward from the smoke I see something glowing, then it hit me she's a fire mage she can use fire as a weapon, I try to dodge but I couldn't move

"What is this" I yelled with fear in my voice "why can't I move?"

"Well strong fire spells are rather slow" she started to say as she was stepping out of the wall "so I bound our feet to the ground so the spell can get to you"

"Shit" I said under my breath what am I going to do I can't move I'm gonna die

"Don't give up Darum" someone with a soft voice said as everything starts to slow and go black "you will not die here just listen to what I have to say"

"Fine" I said "what do you have to say"

"Just think of what you have done in the past that shock wave was not the strongest one you can do you just need to quiet your mind and concentrate" then everything came back the fire ball everything. I closed my eyes and I could feel it that burst of energy, I lift my blade and swing straight down till the tip of my blade it the ground and I opened my eyes to see a huge golden shock wave flying towards Apalla and the fire ball. Apalla is just standing there with her sword in hand and she sprints toward the golden shock wave as it hits the fireball and sends small streaks of fire going in every direction, Apalla puts her sword to the shock wave and she starts to slide backward the shock wave keeps gaining speed

"Apalla" I yell and I start to sprint towards he I manage to catch up with her and I push her out of the way and my sword connects with the gold mass that I created and I fell my feet start to dig in to the ground I swing my hand and my blade cuts right through the gold and it dissipates into nothing.

"Darum are you ok" Apalla said running towards me

"Yea I'm fine" I say

"no you're not look at your arm" she grabbed my arm and a sharp pain made me drop my sword I look to see that my arm was burned from the elbow down and I had cuts up and down the burn marks

"If I looked injured then why did you grab it "I said holding my arm.

"Sorry" she said looking up at me with a smile "we should have Areia look at that for you"

"Yea we should" I said feeling the blood run down my fingers, as we walked out of the room we went back to the dull house

"You sure you're ok" Apalla said looking at the floor

"Yea" I replied grinding my teeth a little because of the pain" won't we be found if we go out of the room"

"Yea" she said quietly "but it will happen either way, they don't give up" I hear a knock on the ceiling

"Apalla" I say" did you hear that"

"Yea, I did" she said drawing her weapon, I started to do the same, "don't" appall said "your arm…"

"I don't care" I said and I started to draw my weapon "shit!" I said as a sharp pain pulsed from my arm, I put the sword in my left hand and I ran hoping that some adrenaline would dull the pain in my arm, it did but it still hurt, Apalla sprinted off down the long hallways leaving me to myself, as a am running down the hallways I hear the sound of a blade cutting through the air

"Shit" I said as I fell to the ground on my back, I could not even see the weapon, with a blade you can see the wielder but this weapon I did not see anything, what was it. I got to my feet with sword in hand

"Were you" I said looking for any sign that someone was there. I could not see anything even in the lighted hallway, were did the attack come from, I hear I hear the whizzing of a blade and I moved instinctively to block it, I see something bounce off the blade and go flying into a wall, I walk over to the wall and I pull out a disk.

"Shit" I say under my breath as the dish fly out of my hand cutting my palm, "Show you! I said loudly thinking it sounded kinda corny

"Why should I" I hear a feminine voice say "I can kill you without you even seeing my face" still in the feminine voice but it sounded a little darker

"why is it always the crazy ones that try to kill me" I say mocking what I assume to be a hero, I stepped forward trying to listen to hear any sound that would give her away, but all I could hear is the small spat from the blood dripping from my hand, I wiped my head to the sound of a scuffing shoe to see someone phasing out of my sight, shit what am I going to do, she's too fast for me to find her, again I hear the scuff of her feet tucking the ground this time I through my sword a head of the sound and sprinted torts the sound, I hear a thump, not the sound I expected to hear but I was still happy I hit something. I go up to my sword, I just hit the wall what was the thump then

"That was close" the voice said, she sounded out of breath "I can't go easy on you; I have not had a good fight in a long time"

"Then I am not the person for you to fight I am still really new to this whole magic thing" I said putting the sword on my shoulder" but you could tell that by the way I looked couldn't you"

"Really with that massive sword and aura you have your still learning" she said stunned "with your arm all messed up like that you should be easy to kill"

"yea "I said trying to act tough again thinking it might work " you would think that" I lifted the massive blade off my shoulder and swing down a bust of light came from my blade sending a bunch of dust around me flying away from me, I heard the scuff of her feet again, but then nothing

"Hello" I say confused "are you there" she was gone shit that tough guy act worked again I thought smiling, I

"Darum!" I hear down the hall "Darum are you ok" I see Apalla running down the hall towards me

"Yo" I say waving my sword in the air, I forgot about my arm and hand being messed up and dropped my sword grabbing my arm "I'm fine"

"You sure" she said her urn coming to a fast walk about five feet in fromt of me "I felt this huge aura from over here"

"Sorry I kinda got in a fight" I said "but let's get to Areia I can't fight like this my hands are all messed up"

"Ok she was right behind me" she said as Areia came into sight

"Darum" Areia said cumin up to my hand already starting to heal it "Apalla told me about your training are you ok"

"Will you top asking if I am ok, I am fine I will always be fine, if I am on the ground not moving then ask me ok?" I said almost yelling

"Sorry" I heard both Areia and Apalla say looking down. Areia finessed healing my arm and hand the burn marks were still there but she told me they would fade in a few hours. We walked in science down the halls until we got to the front door.

"We are leaving to train you" Apalla said "we are going to some woods in mane there is a part of the forest that the dark lord and the minions would not dare try to find us in"

"Can we make a stop first" I said looking at Apalla" I need to see my, I mean our mom, and ask her something" Apalla looked at me with tears coming to her eyes. "Why are you crying" I asked thinking I did something wrong

"Nothing you said our mom" She said rapping her arms around me, but she quickly jumped back

"Wait were not using the portal thing again are we" I said remembering how sick I felt afterwards

"No dumbass" Areia said "we're going to drive"

"Can I ask a question" I paused; there were no objections so I continued "how do you move so fast when we fight? Do you teleport or something?"

"No" Apalla said rubbing the back of her head "It's like um…." she paused "you push off with your foot and put a lot of your aura and use that to push even faster"

"Really that easy" I said starting to jog in place, Apalla looked at me

" don't even think about it Darum" Areia said giggling " I can't even do that yet " I stopped lessening to what she said and pushed off with one foot strait up,

"Shit, shit shit, bad idea, this was a bad idea" I soar past a 20 foot tree, wow I think to myself this is amassing I can see everything from up here even. My house, I whip my body in the air thrill I faced my house and pulsed off again, holy shit I thought as I started to move even faster then I did when I went up I could see a shimmer of gold behind me, it looked like I just kicked up some soft dirt.


End file.
